


“A child! How about that, love?”

by IDKbroYO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pregnancy, yandere Trafalgar D. Water Law, yandere!law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKbroYO/pseuds/IDKbroYO
Summary: Law and you go to a shop to by some things. You help the shop owner and it sparks something in Law’s head(it got some rape in it but it’s not so graphic)
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	“A child! How about that, love?”

You had been out in the town that was on the island to get more food and stuff. And while the others on the crew went to get what was needed you and Law went to a shop with needles and thread and other stuff. You couldn’t usually leave the submarine but you couldn’t just sit still all day so you used to sit and sew and fix whatever clothing they had ruined during the day.

While looking around in the shop the owner who was a middle-age lady by the looks of it had asked you to help her. She had to watch over her child but some things had fallen so she asked you to hold her child while she picked the things up. 

While she was fixing things you asked for a special colour on fabric. Thinking for a moment she smiled and said she had some in the back, and walked away.

Standing there in the middle in the store with the baby in your arms, you looked down at it. The baby looked up at you and smiled brightly while stretching out its arms at your face. Letting out a small laugh you returned the smile.  
“Oh wow! You’re great with children!”  
Being a bit shocked you looked up. Seeing the shop owner.  
“He always starts to cry and scream when someone is holding him.”  
You smiled at her and answered:  
“Oh, thank you!”  
“You know, you would be a great mother someday”  
As you talked and laughed, Law, walked around the corner with an unamused face.  
“Are you done yet?”  
He said coldly while glaring at the two of you. Both of you fell quiet. You paid for the stuff and while taking the bag you got a sad smile from the lady, before walking out with Law.

You sat on the bed quietly fixing a shirt that had been ruined thru out the day. Law sat at the opposite end of the bed, well that was what you thought before you felt two arms that took you by the waist and threw you further up the bed. Letting out a surprised screech and looked up you saw Law hovering over you with a smirk on his face forcing his way between your legs.

“A child. How about that, love?”

You heard him say in a rough tone. A bit too shocked of what just happened you didn't really pick up what he said. Trying to push him away from you was not ether working. He was much bigger and stronger than you and from being locked in a room for a very long time had made you weak and whatever strength you had before was long gone by now. 

He took your face and made you look up at him.  
“Imagine our child running around. You know, I didn’t really want one until I saw you with that small thing in your arms and I thought what if it was our child in your arms."  
Leaning down to get in your ear he whispered as softly as possible:  
“What do you think about that, (Y/N)?”

With all the energy you had in your body, you tried to get him off you while tears we're starting to swell up in your eyes.

"Please let me go!"  
You pleaded in a broken voice, but all you got as an answer was more of his weight forcing you down on the mattress.

Your breathing got heavier and the tears started to run down you're soft cheeks.  
Feeling a hand go down from your waist to your thigh, more panic started to blossom in your mind.

You didn't want to bring a child into this world with him around or on a pirate submarine for god’s sake!  
"Please, leave me alone!"  
You pleaded with what voice you had left,  
"I don't want to!"  
But all you got as an answer was him looking in your teary eyes and saying:  
"You'll change your mind before or after"

Having forced whatever clothing you had left off of your body he started groping at your upper thighs and ass at the same time as he kissed you roughly on the lips. Groaning in displeasure you started to hit at his chest to make him stop, at the same time as your body shook from fear. But it didn’t do anything Law just continued to push you further down on the bed.  
“I can see it right in front of me, your belly all round and beautiful.”

He said as he started to suck and bite at your neck. Grabbing some hair on the back of his head, you tried to pull him away. The only thing that happened was that he bitt down hard making you scream. Kissing you to make you quiet he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

After a while, he sat up and took off his own clothing. Taking this moment as a way to get away from him, you turned around and tried to crawl away. But suddenly something took you and pulled you back to him. Looking back you saw he had a stronghold on your legs and with a wicked grin he crawled over. Taking a hold of your hips he rose them so your ass was in the air. Law then pressed his manhood against you and slowly pushed his way inside of you as his arms slid up your back to where your shoulder blades were to hold you still. As more tears started too slid down your face, you let out a weak sound of distress.

Slowly after a few seconds, he started to pull out and pushing in again. Groping one of your boobs, law started to twist the nipple making you mew. Leaning down the raven male kisses your teary cheeks saying in a dark voice:  
“you’re so beautiful-ah! You’re driving me mad!”  
While pushing in and out of you now and then letting out a moan, being much weaker than Law the only thing you could do was take the abuse.  
.  
.  
.  
A couple of month later you were resting on the bed. A baby bump had started to show some time ago and Law couldn’t be happier, but the only thing you could do was lay down and cry your heart out. He had already planned out so many things for the child. Looking over your shoulder you could see a crib. You have to say it was quite pretty and soft.

Hearing the door to the room open you closed your eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep. You heard footsteps walking towards the bed. Felling the sheets move some one laid down beside you, hooking an arm around you and pulling you closer. A hand moved down to your bump and started to stroke you slowly. Looking down, you saw a tattooed hand.  
“I know you’re awake.”  
opening your eyes you slowly turned your head to look at Law.  
“I was trying to sleep”  
you said quietly with a tired voice. All he did was kissing you as he nuzzled into your neck saying a quick apology. Sighing you closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
